Hinata Drabbles
by RomeoLovesJuliete
Summary: Drabbles about Hinata  Various parings  They heat grew per second, and she felt.. safe  Please read¡ :


Hinata Hyuuga

**_Wind_**

She often wished she could fly away, just disappear and finally feel free. Her friends, and ever occasionally her family, were usually the ones who brought her back to earth, and at those moments hinata realized that wind, as free and wild as it could be, must be awfully lonely.

**_Fire_**

Every touch burned, every caress seamed to light a new fire, and she felt the heat suffocate her every passing minute… but, as she felt how, very slowly, Kiba`s claws graced her skin, son hungry and full of passion, she swore she loved the burn, the fire, and, just maybe, the fact that he made her feel absolutely beautiful.

_**Water**_

It was her element. It represented her perfectly. It meant life, it could boiling or icy cold… yes, it was her element, and as she danced in the waterfall, unaware of the pair of eyes following her every move, she felt…complete.

_**Earth**_

It was hard, it tastes like dirt, and she has fallen on it over and over, but still, she treasures the earth she steps on, because when she stands on it, after being beaten and humiliated, when she gathers the strength and stands, she knows she stands tall.

_**Highschool**_

It was a stupid mission. Go undercover as a cheerleader in a small highschool. At the beginning she hates every second of it, the stupid moves, the bitchy girls, the deadly but fluffy pompons , yes, she hated it, but she also had to admit that having Naruto drooling in the bleachers scanning every single curve of her well toned body, that, she didn't hate that much.

_**Believe**_

He tells her she can change, he tells her to stand up, he tells her she can do it.

So she changes.

So she stands up.

So she fights.

Because she has faith, because he gave it to her, because , when he smiles at her she truly understands what it means to believe.

_**Pain**_

She has felt it before, the sting, the fear , the nerve racking hurt and the uncontrollable tears, yeah, she knew pain. ..Or at least she thought she did, because as her childhood crush turns away from her, shooting her down without a second glance.

She feels a whole new kind of pain.

And then she feels nothing, and that, is true pain.

_**Insatiable**_

For the first time she feels the need, the thirst, the undeniable craving…

Its wrong, she knows, he's her cousin for god`s sake.

But dammit, as he begs her to see him in a different light, as he attempts to prove himself to her, she loses it, and shows him just how much he has proven already.

Over and over, just to finish clearing his doubts… right?

_**Love**_

She knew how it felt.

She loved her sister, with a sense of protection, she loved her sister, and would tear whoever dared to hurt her to shreds.

She loved Neji ,with respect and devotion, she would listen to his calm wise words, she needed him, and she knew he needed her.

She loved Kiba and Shino, as brothers and friends, she would give her life for them in a heartbeat, she could be herself, they made her feel special.

She loved Kurenai, as a mentor and as a mother, she would do anything for her without thinking twice she asked her for advice, warmth, and strength. She was her rolemodel.

She loved Naruto, in a hopelessly romantic way, adoring him for who he was, for every little defect made him perfect in her eyes. Every fall and every step she felt as her own. She loved him intensely, unconditionally and irreversibly.

Yes she knew love. But, surprisingly she couldn't see it.

She couldn't see the undying love her sister held for her, as a mother, as the only person who showed how to feel, as her life and her angel. She needed her sister, more than water, more than oxygen, more than life. Hanabi loved hinata, till the end, no matter what, her heart belonged entirely to the compassionate eyes who, instead of judging her, helped her up every time she fell.

She couldn't see how Neji envied her, not because of her being part of the main branch, but for her work, her incredible advances, that he knew would one day put him to shame, and , despite everything, her beautifully caring nature. Neji loved her, more than he should, and he didn't intend on stopping that. He intended on protecting her, because he wanted to, because he needed to. Because Neji loves Hinata, more than she will ever know.

She couldn't see how her teammates treasured her friendship, her loving gaze, her bravery, her effort, her praises.. They adored her, they would do anything for her , no questions asked, they would give their lives for her in a second. For them she was light, a caring friend, a little sister, someone to protect, to help, to stand for, to love. They loved her, beyond the limits of any reason.

She couldn't see how Kurenai loved her as a daughter, as a student, as strongly as she could, how she took pride in her accomplishments, and felt her pain with every failure. Kurenai loved Hinata as the daughter she never had,and , as a mother's love, she would love that girl till the day she died.

She couldn't see how Naruto´s eyed widened, how his breath hitched in his throat, how his skin burned when he heard her say the words that changed his world…

He loved her… and there are no words that can describe the love he felt, the pain when he thought she has died, she made him lose all control…

Because love made him do crazy things, and he wouldn't have it any other way…

_**Heat Wave**_

It was the hottest summer in at least ninety years, and every young man in konoha was sick of the unbearable temperature rise. But, when Hinata, no longer being able to support the heat decided to change her usual hoodie and long trousers for some shorts and a form fitting sleeveless t-shirt, well, suddenly every man in konoha found themselves praying the heat wave would never end.

_**Fear**_

As she looked into those deep black eyes she felt fear, not because a traitor of konoha had pinned her up against a tree, begging her to come with him. But because when she looked into his eyes she saw love.

She saw her eyes reflected in his.

And then she understood one can only fear oneself…

_**Death**_

She could fell her own life sliping away, and as she breathed that one last breath she couldn't help but think that dying saving the one she loved is the best way she could think of to die. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

_**Electricity**_

She felt it with every touch, and dam she could get used to helping him wash Akamaru if that would end with them accidentally falling into to the bathtub and casually into the hottest make out session ever.

_**Freedom**_

He was a traitor, but, as he feld out his hand and offered her to runaway with him, all she could think of was Freedom, with him… And so, without her consent the words slipped through her lips..

Yes.

And that marked the beginning of a new era, one in which she could actually breath.

Because she was free, with him... and that's all that mattered.

_**Me**_

Who am I? You probably have no idea, well mark my words, you will remember my name.

And after her fight with Pain, Naruto swore to never forget a single detail of every beautiful part of the first person to ever love him.

_**Why?**_

Why? He asked her.

Youre too late- she whispered, she gave him a quick sad smile, and moved on, slowly but steadily getting stronger.

Naruto missed his chance, and Kiba would silently thank him for his mistake the rest of his life.

_**Never look back**_

She left.

She thought no one would care, and she swore she would never look back… but if she ever would have, she would have seen the devastated faces of her loved ones, trying to fight the pain, she would have heard their screams, begging her to return, she would have tasted the tears that fell uncontrollably every night since she left, she would have smelled the roses they placed every morning next to the gates, praying for her return, she would have felt their hearts breaking bit by bit..

Yes, if she had looked back she would have seen all this, that is, if she could see it through her own tears, heard anything but her own longing sobs, tasted anything but the bitter taste of goodbye, smelled anything but the breeze of the lonely road ahead , felt anything more than her whole world shattering…

_**Effort**_

She put everything she had in training, she worked till her hands bleed and her head swirled… but every time she fell, she felt strong arms wrap around her and help her get up.

Kiba was there. And everything was going to be alright.

_**Forget**_

She wanted to forget, to run away, to just… breathe.

So as she stood near the gates of konoha, a sallow deep voice whispered:

Lets forget together…

And they forgot, everyone but each other…

No longer, Hyuuga and Uchiha, just them.. and it felt.. Unforgettable.

_**Smile**_

She loved his grin, bright, happy, inspiring…

He loved her smile, shy, beautiful, caring…

Soon they discovered they made each other smile, and they haven't stopped smiling since.

Read and review pleasssseee¡ love you guysss


End file.
